


Зефир и Шоколад

by Bukan, Naru



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зефир, ангел-купидон, отправляется в Преисподнюю с опасной миссией - заставить коварную демонессу Шоколад полюбить кого-нибудь чистого и светлого... но всё повернулось неожиданным образом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зефир и Шоколад

**Author's Note:**

> мы это написали быстро и внезапно, после того как Нару-тян нашла картинку с двумя чудными анимешными няшечками.

В общем-то, Зефир догадывалась, что придется ей, мягко говоря, несладко. Конечно, ради дела можно было и в Преисподнюю спуститься, но здесь это было только началом. Самой легкой частью задания. А вот дальше предстояло растопить сердце хитрой и коварной демонессы. Сердце отнюдь не шоколадное… Что бы там ни говорило ее имя – оно было обманчиво. Сердце адской красавицы было черно, как ночь, твердо, как камень и неприступно, как сама Небесная Цитадель… И вот это сердце Зефир предстояло покорить с одного выстрела! Что и говорить, задачка не из легких… И кто будет ее объектом? Если верить приказу «сверху», Зефир предстояло влюбить Шоколад в самого доброго, светлого и чистого сердцем человека на земле. Чтобы, дескать, «уравновесили друг друга». Про себя Зефир уже жалела этого несчастного смертного. Чем он такое заслужил… Но что поделать, раз приказано – выполнять надо. Зефир зажмурилась и нырнула навстречу пламени. Ох, не сгореть бы… Или не растаять! Пусть силы добра ее хранят.

И, видимо, хранили – Зефир лишь на мгновение почувствовала языки адского пламени, они обдали ее жаром – но как будто и не тронули толком. Вот и славно. Пора открыть глаза и осмотреться. Зефир искренне понадеялась, что рассчитала все верно и сейчас находится не слишком далеко от своего «объекта». Правда, Шоколад только и делает, что вертится, соблазнительно изгибаясь. Будто нарочно… Попади-ка в такую! В такую… Сам соблазн – вот что она такое. И даже сама Зефир в какой-то засмотрелась… Да и было, на что! И не сразу оторвешь взгляд. Ибо роскошные черные волосы были едва ли не единственным прикрытием этой точеной и невероятно соблазнительной фигурки. Всего остального было ничтожно мало, да и то явно было призвано не прикрывать, а скорее наоборот… Притягивать взгляды. И, надо признать, получалось, да еще как! А для Зефир в этом был даже свой плюс…

«Во всяком случае, в сердце прицелиться несложно!» – мысленно хихикнула она. Вот, просто видно, как бьется сердце демонессы в такой нежной – и роскошной! – груди…

Зефир натянула лук. Она была уверена, что не промахнется. Вот сейчас…

Но вдруг в глазах словно зарябило – и Шоколад исчезла! И не успела Зефир удивиться, как насмешливый голос прозвучал чуть не над самым ухом:

– На кого охотишься, сладенькая?

Зефир резко повернулась – Шоколад стояла прямо перед ней!

Неужели заметила, разгадала маневр? Зефир так и обмерла. Может, все-таки стоит спустить тетиву, благо Шоколад сейчас так близко… Даже чересчур близко. Только вот руки не шевелятся. Видимо, демонесса что-то с ними сделала. Зефир опустила взгляд – и чуть не вскрикнула, увидев, что пряди черных волос демонессы обвиваются вокруг запястий. Верное оружие выскользнуло из рук. Зефир была беспомощна.

– Что такое? Дичь ускользнула, сладенькая? – Шоколад рассмеялась. От ее смеха у посланницы Небес почему-то мурашки по коже побежали. Не ледяные – жаркие. А чего еще ждать в Преисподней?

– Коварная злодейка!

– Ох уж эти ангелы… Не успеют прийти, сразу начинают говорить комплименты!

Черные волосы вдруг натянулись, привлекая ангела ближе к демонессе. И впервые Зефир возблагодарила Создателя за свою более чем легкую боевую амуницию – ей вдруг стало невыносимо жарко. Сейчас адское пламя ее пожрет! Зефир уже видела его отблески в глазах Шоколад – огромных карих глазах, в которых, как показалось Зефир, можно было бы отразиться, как в зеркале, в полный рост. И, кажется, она отразилась, потому что Шоколад внезапно произнесла:

– Но я не люблю оставаться в долгу. Ты тоже хорошенькая… для ангела.

Зефир залилась краской. Это ведь было почти оскорбление.

– Засмущалась?

– Разозлилась!

– Ну надо же… А тебе идет!

Да она просто издевалась! Зефир дернулась, пытаясь освободиться, но тщетно.

– И что же ты собиралась сделать со мной, ангелочек? Подстрелить меня этой своей игрушкой?

– И тем самым сделать тебя лучше!

– Еще лучше? – Шоколад рассмеялась. – Ты бы об меня все стрелы обломала, глупышка!

– Зря сомневаешься. Мои стрелы могут поразить даже такое сердце, как твое!

– Вот как? А без них? Что ты можешь без них? – усмехнулась Шоколад, и вдруг молниеносно облизнула губы розовым язычком. Зефир видела это более чем отчетливо, потому что, как вдруг осознала, стояла к демонессе уже вплотную. И Зефир осознала: да ничего, в общем-то. Вот только стук так и не пронзенного стрелой сердца слышался… ощущался, как свой собственный. Она-то что волнуется?

– А знаешь… – вдруг задумчиво произнесла Шоколад. – Пожалуй, я проверю, что ты можешь без них…

И как будто волос было мало – Зефир ощутила, как проворные и наглые пальцы демонессы оглаживают ее плечи и проворно скользят вниз. Наглость-то какая сверхъестественная!

– Ты… что делаешь?!

– Тебя смущаю.

Руки демонессы все бесцеремоннее хозяйничали на теле ангела, насмешливо-медленно повторяя каждый изгиб. Даже забирались под невеликую броню. На миг Зефир показалось – сейчас Шоколад вопьется в нее своими коготками и растерзает… Да если бы! Щиплет за такие места… за которые она и сама себя никогда не трогала. Почти. Возмущенно вскрикнув, Зефир попыталась было вырваться, но и руки и волосы держали крепко. И все, что получалось – это еще сильнее прижаться, чувствуя мгновенно зарозовевшей от смущения кожей каждый изгиб тела демонессы. Ответом на это стал одобрительный выдох:

– А ты горячая!

– Это я злая!

– Ну надо же, ангел разозлился… А если на небесах узнают? – наглая рука погладила бедро и вильнула чуть в сторону, касаясь так, что впору завопить от возмущения и порвать наглую демонессу на куски. Но получалось лишь приоткрыть вдруг ставшие горячими губы в беспомощном вскрике и уставиться на мучительницу распахнувшимися до немыслимых размеров глазами. Бесстыдные пальцы легко порхали по нежной внутренней стороне бедра – и Зефир казалось, что они ставят на ней огненное дьявольское клеймо. Больше она никогда не станет прежней. При мысли об этом Зефир задрожала. Или всему виной были прикосновения Шоколад? От них уже в глазах мутнело и ноги будто подкашивались…

– Не смей!

– Что это ты? – словно бы удивилась Шоколад. – Вроде бы любовью заведуешь, а сама…

– Так любовью же, а не развратом!

– Любовь всякая бывает… – плотоядно усмехнулась Шоколад.

– Ты-то что об этом знаешь?

– О наслаждении я знаю все! И о том, как оно проявляется – тоже. Ты же наслаждаешься сейчас, ангелочек? И стыдом своим – вдвойне.

Зефир вспыхнула от негодования еще сильнее, хоть и казалось, что это уже невозможно. Да как она смеет?! Она… Она…

– Ты хочешь, чтобы это продолжалось… – промурлыкала Шоколад. – Я чувствую…

– Замолчи!

– Могу и молча.

И уже через мгновение Зефир подумала – лучше бы эта демонесса болтала, чем тянулась к ее губам, дразнила, будто вот-вот коснется – и в последний миг отстранялась…

Раз, другой… А затем губы будто обожгло. Прижалась, будто вампир. И не успела Зефир опомниться – юркий и горячий язычок скользнул прямо в ее приоткрытые губы. Как змея, честное слово! И неужели же даже сейчас она не попытается отбиться?!

Зефир и попыталась. Честно. Только выглядело это как-то странно.

Как жаркий ответ. Весьма жаркий… Шоколад даже застонала. И крепче прижала пленницу к себе. Зефир почудилось, что она сейчас просто растает… растечется по всем этим бесстыдно открытым изгибам и округлостям. И хоть бы потерять при этом сознание… Все равно ноги уже почти не держат и голова как в тумане… Но нет – все чувствуется, и даже слишком хорошо. Особенно досада от того, что этот черный корсет, даром что прикрывает всего ничего – чуть ли не ранит разнеженную адскими ласками кожу. Вот бы сорвать! И Шоколад, кажется, прочла эти мысли. Сама и избавилась от корсета. И предстала во всей своей бесстыдной красе.

– Этого ты хотела, ангелочек? Любуйся. Все как у тебя, только красивее. Или нет?

Залюбоваться и впрямь было чем… Но Зефир не была бы ангелом, если бы позволила какой-то демонессе ее превзойти. Даже в таком. Даже сейчас.

Только вот как ей самой раздеться, когда волосы Шоколад все еще держат?

– Отпусти – и увидишь!

– Ладно!

И Зефир почувствовала, как шелковая хватка волос демонессы разжалась… И почему-то это было совсем нерадостно – оказалось, без этой поддержки тело и впрямь превратилось в подтаявший зефир… И ни о драке, ни о побеге никак не думалось. Зато очень хотелось другого – чуть срезать эту нахалку, чтобы так не гордилась! Вот бы получилось раздеться так же вызывающе! Хотя, конечно, на небесах таким вещам не обучали… Но желание бросить вызов, похоже, сделало свое дело. У демонессы отчетливо округлились глаза.

– Ничего себе!

И вместо стыда Зефир вдруг испытала совершенно иное чувство… Возбуждение. Страсть. Она почти пожалела об исчезнувших путах черных волос, вплотную привязавших ее к Шоколад… Но что мешает ей самой податься ближе? И ощутить, как мягка и податлива разгоряченная грудь Шоколад, как бьется ее сердце… Так неистово, точно желает выпрыгнуть и забиться уже в груди Зефир, благо она так близко…

– А ты нежная… – почти промурлыкала демонесса, кажется, каждым вдохом лаская грудь ангела. Странно, стыдно… и так приятно. А она ведь уже и губами касается… Легко, словно дразнит.

– И сладенькая… настоящий зефир…

А гневаться уже не выходит. Тем более, что дразнящие губы уже сменились бесстыдным язычком. Она явно знала в этом толк. А руками придерживала за бедра. И очень кстати, а то Зефир точно не удержалась бы на ногах от невероятных ощущений… и безумного желания ответить тем же.

Но пока ее коснулись в еще более сокровенном месте. Таким же сокровенным местом.

Горячее дыхание скатилось с губ неожиданно томным стоном. Невыносимо! Скорее бы уже!

– Нетерпеливая… – поцелуи спускаются ниже, на нежный животик, черные волосы щекочут бедра. Неужели же она посмеет…

И вдруг поцелуи замерли. Прекратились, вызвав у ангела возмущенный стон.

Шоколад с тихим смехом пощекотала волосами нежную кожу, потерлась щекой.

– Горячая зефирочка… Я вот-вот растаю… Растекусь по тебе, обволоку… всю!

– Давай же! Скорее!

Зефир едва узнавала собственный голос, и колени подгибались, и сама не заметила, как покорно осела, откинулась на спину, позволяя Шоколад приласкать ее – руками… волосами… всем телом… приподнялась нетерпеливо, порозовевшая, задыхающаяся от страсти… раскрылась навстречу бесстыдному язычку, проворно скользнувшему прямо туда, в потаенную зефирно-сладкую глубь… И тут же ей почудилось, что адское пламя охватило ее изнутри. Больно, стыдно и все равно сладко! И пусть эта сладость заставляет тело трепетать и изгибаться, пусть срывает отчаянные стоны с пылающих губ – все равно Зефир не желала, чтобы эта пытка кончалась. Таять… Таять райской сладостью на губах демонессы – и ничего больше не надо.

В конце концов она вскрикнула – громко, отчаянно. Когда пламя внутри охватило ее целиком, а затем сжалось в пульсирующий шар, взорвавшийся невыразимым наслаждением… Сейчас бы и умереть! Как самой обыкновенной смертной. Если только можно умереть от удовольствия и стыда. Потому что как жить дальше – пока непонятно.

– Понравилось, ангелочек? – мурлыкнула Шоколад, вытягиваясь с ней рядом.

Зефир не ответила. Что самой Шоколад понравилось – это было очевидно. Но что дальше?

Шоколад, кажется, об этом не думала. Она, как поняла Зефир, откровенно любовалась на нее. С непонятным выражением на лице. Как будто слегка озадаченным.

– Странный ты ангел… – сказала она наконец.

– Какой есть.

Шоколад вдруг хихикнула и обвела ее лицо кончиком пальца:

– Слушай, а в кого ты собиралась меня влюбить?

– В праведника.

– Ну надо же… – Шоколад вдруг расхохоталась. – Ладно… Можешь доложить в этой своей небесной канцелярии, что задание ты выполнила.

– В смысле?

– Ты должна была влюбить меня в праведника. И я теперь чувствую, хоть это и странно, что твоя стрела меня все-таки пронзила… И ангел ведь превзойдет любого земного праведника, верно?

Зефир изменилась в лице:

– Ты о чем?

– Я тебя люблю, дурочка.

– ЧТО?! Ты еще и смеешься?

– Если бы… И это я у тебя должна спросить, что ты со мной сделала, сладенькая…

– Ничего. Это ты все делала…

– Сомневаюсь, – Шоколад взяла ее руку и положила себе на грудь. Сердце ее билось бешено, с перебоями. И этот ритм был знаком Зефир. Так же бились сердца, в которые попадала ее стрела…

Но разве возможно… без стрелы?

– Ты своего добилась, ангелочек. И самое невероятное – я этому рада!

– А дальше-то что с нами будет?

– А что бы ты хотела?

– Я сама не знаю… Я только влюбляю других…

– А сама никогда не влюблялась?

– Мне и не положено.

– Странные на небесах законы… – фыркнула Шоколад.

– Для себя ничего желать нельзя.

– А если все же пожелаешь?

– Боюсь, тогда я стану падшим ангелом. Даже выполнив задание. Меня изгонят с небес, и обратно мне уже не вернуться…

– Ну что ж, оставайся здесь.

– Ты что, серьезно?!

– Вполне! Мне тут с тобой будет весело.

– Но я не смогу без небес, без служения…

Зефир взглянула в темные глаза Шоколад – и осеклась. Вдруг стало понятно, что без нее… и без того, что испытала недавно – тоже не сможет. Вот же выбор… И что теперь делать?

– А я без тебя не смогу…

– Но это ведь падение… Хоть и приятное.

– Откуда тебе знать? Может, ты, напротив… спасешь этим меня?

– А вот это мысль. Только бы наверху поняли.

– Собираешься им это заявить?

– Придется. Не могу же я просто так исчезнуть!

– Ну удачи тебе, Зефирчик! – Шоколад легонько пробежалась пальцами по груди ангела и нежно чмокнула в губы. Словно уже считала своей. – Только потом непременно возвращайся ко мне… – прошептала она, обжигая губы Зефир своим дыханием.

– Да, да, конечно! – эти слова вырвались у Зефир торопливо и даже чуть хрипло. Кажется, желание быть вместе захватило ее целиком.

– Поцелуй меня покрепче, сладенькая… Растопи меня… – прошептала Шоколад.

Зефир повиновалась. Так просто оказалось приласкать губы демонессы своими, проникнуть в них язычком, удивляясь собственной смелости… И ощутить – она и правда тает от ее поцелуя, эта нахальная и горько-сладкая демонесса… И это не просто буйство плоти. Это что-то такое, в чем Зефир совсем недавно не могла и заподозрить демона. Что-то, близкое… небесам. Ее заслуга?

Но даже если нет – это радовало Зефир почему-то куда больше, чем радовала бы попавшая в цель стрела.

И поймут ее на небесах или нет – она все равно вернется сюда. Потому что вдруг стало так просто и понятно то, что они на самом деле созданы друг для друга – Зефир и Шоколад.

_Март 2013_

_Окончательная вычитка и доработка: май 2014_


End file.
